


Dark depravity

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dark, Drug Use, Humiliation, M/M, Scat, Torture, Urination, bottom!Thranduil, digusting, dont read, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't read this its disgusting.  You only have yourself to blame if you do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark depravity

**Author's Note:**

> i blame everyone for encouraging me to write this... I tried to make it as disgusting as i could without throwing up myself xD. If you read this you only have yourself to blame!

Thranduil had been captured and stripped before the new king of Erebor.  Hatred filled his eyes but he refused to cower in front of his enemy.  It didn’t matter as the dwarves shackled the elf’s ankles and wrists, latching them to hooks positioned on a platform connecting to the throne’s steps.

Each knee was spread apart, forcing the elf to kneel, unable to lay or sit down.  Thranduil’s hands were below him so he could hold up his upper body.  A collar was added to his neck with a tiny chain connecting to the seat of the throne, right between the king’s spread legs. 

The Elvenking’s lips trembled as the foul odor of an unwashed dwarf’s crotch, still clothed but only millimeters away from his face, tainted his delicate nostrils.

Thorin grinned down to his enemy with malice clear in his expression.

“Welcome Elven-whore.  Are you prepared for your new life as my slave?”

Thranduil hissed, bearing his teeth.

“I am no slave to you pitiful dwarf king.  When I am freed I will kill you as I should have done when you were in my dungeons.”

Thorin’s smug grin faded in revulsion of the memory.

“You paid me great insult, allow me to return your ‘generosity’.”

With the snap of his fingers a servant brought a vial of liquid.  Thorin brought the opened bottle to the elf’s lips but Thranduil refused to cooperate.

“Know that I do not need you to drink this in order to get it into your body.  There are other ways.”

The vial was handed back to the servant who moved behind the Elvenking.  Thranduil glared not knowing the dwarf’s plans but felt something poke his entrance.  Squirming in fear the elf panicked to free himself. 

Other dwarves ran to keep the elf’s hips still while the vile’s contents were poured into Thranduil’s unwilling body.  The Elvenking’s lip trembled and he snarled at the dwarf king.

“What did you do?!”

“I will bring you shame and defile your body for centuries.”

Thranduil growled at the uninformative response.

“I warn you dwarf.  Any action will be held against your tombstone.  For your life is short and I will live for eternity.”

Thorin chuckled darkly.

“You forget elf, just because I die does not grant you freedom.  You will be passed on to my descendants until you wither and beg for death.  But none shall grant you that luxury.”

Thranduil had no response and turned his head to avoid glaring at the dwarf’s crotch.  Thorin grinned victoriously and snapped his fingers for Oin to begin.

“Prepare our new slave.”

The Elvenking tried to ignore his surroundings but the feel of cold metal entering his tight muscle made him tremble.  Oin inserted a device of his own making to stretch the Elvenking’s entrance.

Thorin chuckled, hearing Thranduil’s teeth chatter in fear but the dwarf wanted him to suffer.

“Faster.  Don’t make me wait.”

Oin nodded and opened the device to spread the elf’s muscle to fit the size of two thick dwarven fingers.  Thranduil tried not to make a sound but his body trembled from the pain.  It burned and stung from the forced stretch, too quick for his body to handle.

Thorin licked his lips at the sight of his enemy’s discomfort. 

“More.”

“I ain’t going to clean up that mess, ye can wait.”

Oin was as stubborn as any dwarf and refused to deal with a bleeding elf.  Thorin glared at the healer’s insubordination but let it pass and focused on Thranduil’s struggling face.

“Can you guess what’s going to happen to you?”

Thranduil refused to look at the dwarf but a quick grip of his silver hair forced him to look into Thorin’s eyes.  There was a vengeful fire in the elf’s glare as he burned with hatred.

Thorin grinned devilishly and unleashed his sweaty shaft from his trousers.  Thranduil recoiled in disgust at the added smell of dried urine. 

“You’re disgusting.”

The dwarf king chuckled and pulled Thranduil’s head closer to the tip.  The elf bore his teeth warningly as Thorin predicted.

“Do you think this is the worst that can happen to your body?  Remember Thranduil, you are at my mercy.  Every dwarf obeys my command and if it is my will I will have each one fuck you.  So which is worse?  Sucking me or being the whore of Erebor?”

Thranduil’s eyes flashed in fear.  Rapid thoughts ran through his mind and even if he wanted to deny his situation, he was in grave danger.  He despised the pitiful plea about to leave his lips.

“You will ensure none will touch me?”

Thorin smiled with an eerie calm and nodded to the elf. Thranduil gulped and slowly opened his mouth.

“Remember if I feel your teeth I will not spare you any mercy.”

With that the dwarf king forced the elf’s head onto his cock.  Thranduil shuddered at the violent intrusion and squirmed to break free.  The scent was even worse as Thorin’s coarse hair pricked the elf’s nose.

It was salty.  It was vile.  Perhaps made worse by the elf’s refined taste buds that were trained to pick up the subtle fruity hints in fine wine.  Thranduil’s stomach churned but he kept his mind focused on the worse defilement that may take place if he didn’t obey.

“Suck.”

The Elvenking winced and obeyed, finding his will strong enough to keep bile from rising in his throat.  He found himself swallowing constantly from the dwarf’s precum dripping down his tongue.  A satisfied grown from the dwarf caused the elf to shudder in revulsion but he continued.

Time passed and the elf’s jaw was sore.  Swollen red lips surrounded the dwarf’s cock and drool dripped down Thranduil’s throat.  But something had changed and the Elvenking’s eyes fluttered.  He seemed no longer repulsed by the dirtied flesh in his mouth, in fact he seemed to want it to stay.

Thorin smirked, knowing the medication was taking place.  With one boot he felt for the elf’s hardened shaft.

“You’re erect.”

Thranduil’s mouth stopped instantly as he realized he was horny.  Confused, he glanced to Thorin for answers but realized he’s been drugged. 

A sinister glare overtook the elf’s expression and his lips curled back to show his teeth.  Thorin’s smile vanished and he sat still, afraid of being bit but refusing to show his fear.

“You disobeyed.”

Thranduil didn’t care in that moment and held still.  The time he had been sucking was also used by Oin to stretch the elf wider.  Thorin grinned to Dwalin who smirked back to his king.

“My turn?”

“Do what you will my friend.”

“Remove ye contraption ye old dwarf.”

Oin grumbled to himself and removed the device keeping Thranduil open.  Dwalin stood behind the elf, ready to drive his unclothed cock into the Elvenking.  Before the brute could impale the elf, Oin quickly poured oil into and around Thranduil’s stretched muscle.

“I ain’t cleanin’ up!”

Dwalin growled but the moment Oin was out of the way he grabbed hold of Thranduil’s hips and slammed his cock inside.  The Elvenking’s mouth widened with a muffled scream as his head was driven onto Thorin’s cock. 

Thranduil shuddered violently, feeling the vile shaft tarnishing his pristine body.  Thorin gave the elf another menacing look and held the Elvenking’s head at the base of his cock.

“Don’t pull him away Dwalin.”

Dwalin chuckled darkly.

“As you wish my king.”

The dwarf rapidly pounded into the Elvenking’s trembling hips.  Thranduil struggled to breath with Thorin’s cock partially blocking his airway.  It only caused him to suck harder in an attempt to gather air.  But another thing was causing the elf distress as the drug forced him to feel pleasure.

Dwalin’s shaft was brutal, hot and stuffing the Elvenking with unwanted sensations.  The torment made the elf squirm in need and disgust over his body’s betrayal. 

It didn’t take long before the rapid pace wore Dwalin down and his heated cum dribbled inside the elf’s body.  Thranduil’s eyes fluttered with lust but when the sensations faded and the dwarf removed himself, the elf recoiled in revulsion again.

Thorin allowed the elf to breath and gave a smug glance at the elf’s debauched appearance.

“You enjoyed it.”

Thranduil frowned, wishing he would vomit from the grotesque act he just relished in.

“Don’t worry, I do not mean for you to enjoy everything.  I merely wanted to see the shame of taking pleasure from your enemy.”

The Elvenking glared at Thorin, knowing it was the drug alone that forced him to respond in such a way.  The dwarf chuckled with amusement.

“We’ve only just begun.”

Another dwarf was ushered to use the elf and this time Thorin kept his cock safely away from Thranduil’s snarling teeth.  Despite the moans that flooded over the elf’s lips, Thranduil managed to fight off the drug just slightly.

Thorin’s grin only widened as the elf had no idea what he was planning.

“What if I allowed him to piss in you?”

The look on Thranduil’s face was complete terror.  His body froze, paralyzed with fear at the horrifying suggestion.  His voice was faint and his lip trembled with the dwarf continuing to pound into him.

“You wouldn’t…”

The sight of Thorin’s teeth showing within a sinister smile caused Thranduil to back away in fear.  However he only backed into the dwarf thrusting into him with chains keeping him in place.

Thorin stroked Thranduil’s hair with false compassion.

“We haven’t cleaned you yet have we?”

The notion was clear in Thranduil’s mind what the dwarf intended and he began thrashing once more.   He could barely kick with his bounded knees but his waist was free to jerk around.  Thorin snarled and yanked Thranduil’s hair back, threatening to break the elf’s neck from the position. 

The Elvenking whimpered as the dwarf behind him seized control over his hips.  A pitiful look of desperation pleaded with the dwarf king to stop, but Thorin delighted in the elf’s distress.

“Do it.”

There was a pleased grown from the dwarf behind the Elvenking and tears poured down Thranduil’s cheeks.  It was an unwanted erotic sensation that tingled his skin as urine filled the Elvenking’s body.  Thranduil would have moaned but he was too shocked and traumatized to respond. 

Thorin smiled and Thranduil cried.  The dwarf pulled out and to the Elvenking’s added horror he couldn’t stop himself from releasing the yellow fluid.  Thranduil shuddered when he felt lumps of his own excrement leaving his body.  Shame filled his mind as he defecated in front of the court of dwarves.

It was an act for animals and barbarians, not for the King of Elves.  As Thranduil stared with horrified eyes, Thorin groaned with dark satisfaction. 

“I lied when I said I would make you a whore.”

Thranduil trembled violently as he listened to the dwarf that enslaved him.

“You are better suited for a toilet.”

Elvish eyes widened further and strained to find hope or forgiveness in the dwarf king.  But there was no mercy in Thorin’s expression, only a future of torture and disgrace for the Elvenking.

“Oin, open him.”

Thranduil whimpered, knowing he would die in disgrace.  He prayed his defiled body would never be found by his kin.

As Oin reinserted his device, Thranduil sobbed.  Thorin didn’t care to pity the elf and gripped Thranduil’s hair again.

“You will look at me as you’re defiled.”

Thranduil closed his eyes but Thorin knew that wouldn’t last long.  The elf heard a number of footsteps surrounding his gaping entrance and dreaded what else was to come.  The sound of Thorin’s thundering voice made the elf’s heart skip.

“Dwarves of Erebor!  Here is the Elvenking whom offers the service of collecting your waste!  Use him as you see fit!”

The kingdom cheered with laughter at the elf’s confinement.  Each dwarf lined up to seek revenge for the imprisonment of their king.

Thorin smirked to the elf whose eyes would soon open for his pleasure.  With a single gesture the dwarves encircling the Elvenking released their built up bladders into the elf’s opening.

Thranduil’s eyes popped open and he cringed, staring into the dreadful eyes of his new master. 

“Stop, please…”

The sounds of liquid splashing and filling the elf’s cavern delighted the dwarves and horrified the Elvenking.  He could feel the warm liquid spreading through his bowels.  Thorin brought his leg to kick the elf’s spine down so he would not spill a single drop. 

“Are you enjoying this?”

Thranduil whimpered with tears in his eyes and hissed in a dying tone.

“How dare you…”

Thorin chuckled, motioning for Oin once more.

“The elf needs assistance in understanding his new position.  Help his cock figure that out.”

Oin rolled his eyes and kneeled to the side of the elf, stroking Thranduil’s shaft.  The Elvenking whimpered as other dwarves lined up to use him as a toilet.  The degrading drug made things worse as shameful pleasure tormented the elf.

“I do not want to feel pleasure from this…”

Thorin stroked the elf’s pathetic head.

“It’s hard to choose.  You make a fine whore and a toilet.  I guess I should make you both.”

With another snap the next dwarf thrust his cock into the elf’s urine filled body.  Yellow splashes squirted out with every thrust and Thranduil wept from his grotesque pleasure.

The dwarf king could tell the elf was hardly capable of biting and forced Thranduil to suck his cock again.  Pitiful sobbing moans, muffled by his shaft pleased the dwarf.

Thranduil was a mess, reeking with the stench of urine and excrement.  It didn’t bother the dwarves at all.  They were pleased to defile the wretched elf.

Thorin watched as the drug’s effects increased and Thranduil slowly stopped fighting his own pleasure.  It went as far as the elf rocking his own hips against another dwarf’s lap for attention. 

But the elf’s pleasure wasn’t to give the Elvenking relief, merely to shame as well as distract.  As Thranduil sucked Thorin’s cock deeper into his mouth, the dwarf king muttered under his breath.

“Don’t forget your purpose elf…”

Thorin silently motioned for the dwarf to follow his lead.  He forced Thranduil to swallow his cock, feeling the elf’s throat sucking on his tip.  The dwarf king nodded to his subject who proceeded to urinate inside the Elvenking.

Thranduil moaned in pleasure and felt Thorin release.  Assuming it was cum sliding down his throat the elf groaned deeply and swallowed gratefully.  But the amount of liquid gave him pause and the heat mildly burned his throat. 

The Elvenking blinked curiously through his pleasure until he glanced at Thorin’s malicious eyes.  Thranduil jerked back but was kept in place to his horror.  The dwarf king was making him drink his urine and the Elvenking’s stomach churned. 

Thranduil flailed desperately wanting to throw up, the horrible scent of ammonia now filling his nostrils as well as the delayed taste at the back of his tongue.

“I would never say this but you look beautiful for an elf.”

Thorin chuckled maliciously as he watched the elf gag on his cock.  He cut his menacing act short, not wanting vomit on his shaft, and shoved the elf’s head to the side.  Thranduil heaved disgusting bile until his stomach managed to settle slightly. 

Thoughts of his dreadful slavery caused the elf to cry again, knowing the true depravity of his dwarven captors.

“I should have let myself be devoured by orcs…”

Thorin took the insult harshly, despising orcs above all else.  He snapped for Oin to clean up Thranduil’s mouth and rinse it with a bit of water.  When the elf was slightly presentable Thorin held onto his hair again.

“I’ll make you regret those words.”

The dwarf king looked over his line of dwarves and called out to them.

“Who will teach his whore to silence his mouth?”

Many of the dwarves raised their hands but Thorin shook his head, wanting a new approach.  One shabby looking dwarf stepped forward with a crooked grin.

“I’ll show him what his purpose is my king.”

Thorin smiled and ushered the dwarf to show everyone his plans.  Thranduil recoiled away from his dwarven master, unsure what was about to happen.  He felt the warmth of skin pressing against his cheeks and wondered painfully what the situation was.  However the widening expression of the Durin king’s delight brought Thranduil horror.

It was a moment of confusion, much like when he drank Thorin’s urine.   A warm heat, somewhat like a dwarf’s cock but much softer entered Thranduil’s entrance.  It wasn’t until he heard the hoarse grunts and felt tightened muscles pressing against him that he realized what was happening.

The dwarf was defecating inside the Elvenking.  Thranduil cringed as if about to scream and vomit at the same time.  He could feel his body fill with dwarven waste in a disgusting sensation that made him beg for death.

“Kill me please…”

“No.”

Thorin could see the elf dying inside. 

“You abandoned my grandfather and disgraced me in your dungeons.  Your treachery will not go unpunished.  For as long as you live, you will be at our disposal.”

Thranduil cried as hours went by and his defilement continued.  His body ached to rest and the drug kept him erect with repulsive need.  He wanted death and pleasure at the same time.

The elf was weary and threw up a few more times.  Oin was annoyed by the constant cleanup he attempted to avoid. 

Everyone else enjoyed the entertainment their king provided.  At one point Thorin allowed Thranduil’s collar to be removed so that dwarves could feed him an endless amount of cum.  The elf tried to keep his mouth shut but the doctor had other tools to keep his mouth open. 

Thranduil whimpered from the salt drying his throat but feared to ask for a drink in case it would be a yellow substance instead.  The elf collapse with his head to the floor and hips still raised.   Thorin pulled Thranduil’s hair to expose his face and ordered the dwarves to urinate on the elf’s body.

Hours and hours left the Elvenking covered in cum and urine of every dwarf in the kingdom.  There was a horrid smell from the recycled feces he was forced to expel in front of everyone.  The floor was a mess and the elf’s legs were covered in waste. 

There was no hope for the Elvenking as the years passed on and he became a blank doll for the dwarven kingdom.  Kept at the foot of the king’s throne he never noticed or cared when Thorin died and his nephew took over the kingdom. 

Thranduil might have been treated differently, maybe with slight compassion under the new king’s rule.  But the Elvenking’s mind was gone and he knew nothing of his own existence anymore.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> bwahahahha why did u read that u pervs (loving the regretful messages btw) XD


End file.
